


Texting (Bonus Chapter)

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, And sorry, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Cute, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gay, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Im tired, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Nighttime, One Shot, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Kageyama Tobio, Short, Short One Shot, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball, hopefully somebody enjoys this???, otp, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: Shou: ''Yama! are you awake?'I let the tiniest smile show as his name flashes across my screen. My fingers hover above the keyboard for a second.Me: 'Yes.'
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Be My Halo [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Texting (Bonus Chapter)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bonus chapter!  
> No, it is nOt a silly excuse for a chapter-  
> I wrote one today already and this is the best I can do! Also I have to get up early for a math test so hAh  
> Anyways  
> I swear I'll write a normal one tomorrow  
> I hope you enjoy this one shot, at least-
> 
> Visit this link:  
> https://my.w.tt/McQbkDvI39  
> For this story on Wattpad! Unedited, but virtually the same. Anyways, you can find this chapter on there:  
> "Texting (Bonus: Part 20.5)"  
> With the emotes I drew specifically for it! Check it out if you have the chance ^^

My volleyball flies into the air, nearly touching the ceiling. Up into the air, and back down. Up, down. Up, down. I toss it up one last time, before catching it with a satisfying _smack_. I turn to my alarm clock: 9:57.

Sighing, I rest the ball by my pillow, and unplug my phone. _No new messages. I'd told him to text... He's probably busy._ I set it down again. Almost immediately, my phone buzzes. I quickly reach for it, holding my breath.

_One new message._ Tap. _From: Shou._ Tap.

_Shou: ''Yama! are you awake?'_

I let the tiniest smile show as his name flashes across my screen. My fingers hover above the keyboard for a second.

_Me: 'Yes.'_

_Shou: 'such dry texts as usual~ >3>'_

I snort.

_Me: 'Dumbass.'_

_Shou: '!hey! rude! >:('_

'aNyways, how are you??'

_Me: 'I'm fine.'_  
' _...I miss you.'_

I smack my forehead. _Stupid! Why would_ _I_ _say that!? I've been gone for five hours! And I'll see him tomorrow! And--_

_Shou: 'awwh, i miss you too! >O<_

_Me: 'Oh.'_

My face reddens.

 _Shou: 'hehe~'_  
' _hey, what did you set my name as in your phone?'_

_Me: 'Why?'_

_Shou: 'just wondering~'_

_Me: '...'_  
' _'Shou'.'_

 _Shou:_ ' _oh, well, uh, ahh okay-'_

_Me: '...What am *I* set as in your phone?'_

_Shou: '...'_  
' _'YamaYama''_

My face reddens even more.

 _Me: 'Really?'_  
' _That's... really 'cute'.'_

_Shou: 'shut up!! >~<'_

_Me: 'Boke.'_  
' _When are you going to bed?'_

_Shou: 'NEVER >:O'_

_Me: '...'_

_Shou: 'idk, probably... how is it 1040 already!?'_

_Me: 'Oh. I don't know.'_

_Shou: 'well then soon,_ _i_ _guess. like right now...'_

_Me: 'Oh, okay.'_

_Shou:_ ' _well... see you tomorrow!! goodnight~ ;P'_

_Me: 'Yeah, goodnight.'_

I sit in bed for a few minutes, staring up at my ceiling. Then a grin spreads across my face, and I cover it with my sleeve.

~•°•°------------------------°•°•~

_Hinata's POV_

_Me: 'well... see you tomorrow!! goodnight~'_

_YamaYama: 'Yeah, goodnight."_

I plug my phone in, and lay back. Then I thrash around on my bed, squealing and covering my face with my hands.

~•°•°-----------------------°•°•~


End file.
